Touch systems are well known in the art and typically include a touch screen having a touch surface on which contacts are made using a pointer. Pointer contacts with the touch surface are detected and are used to generate corresponding output pointer position data representing areas of the touch surface where the pointer contacts are made. There are basically two general types of touch systems available and they can be broadly classified as “active” touch systems and “passive” touch systems.
Active touch systems allow a user to generate pointer position data by contacting the touch surface with a special pointer that usually requires some form of on-board power source, typically batteries. The special pointer emits signals such as infrared light, visible light, ultrasonic frequencies, electromagnetic frequencies, etc. that activate the touch surface.
Passive touch systems allow a user to generate pointer position data by contacting the touch surface with a passive pointer and do not require the use of special pointers in order to activate the touch surface. A passive pointer can be a finger, a cylinder of some material, or any other suitable object that can be used to contact some predetermined area of interest on the touch surface. Since special active pointers are not necessary in passive touch systems, battery power levels and/or pointer damage, theft, or pointer misplacement are of no concern to users.
Although passive touch systems provide advantages over active touch systems, many prior art passive touch systems suffer disadvantages in that they are generally not able to tell what type of pointer is used to contact the touch surface i.e. whether a contact is made using a finger, stylus, pen, or the like.
To deal with this shortcoming, techniques have been considered to provide the ability to differentiate between pointers used to contact a touch surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,263 to Martin, assigned to SMART Technologies, Inc., assignee of the present invention, discloses a passive touch system including an analog resistive touch screen coupled to a computer. Image data generated by the computer is conveyed to a projector, which in turn projects a corresponding image on the touch surface of the touch screen. When a user contacts the touch surface of the touch screen, the touch screen generates pointer position data that is conveyed to the computer. Depending on the mode of operation of the touch system, the computer either records the pointer position data as writing or uses the pointer position data to control execution of an application programs executed by the computer. The computer also updates the image data so that the image presented on the touch surface by the projector reflects the pointer activity.
To assist the user in making pointer contacts on the touch surface, a tool tray is disposed adjacent the bottom edge of the touch surface. The tool tray includes a number of slots, each slot of which accommodates a different colored pen. When a pen is lifted from its slot, the touch screen generates pen color data that is conveyed to the computer allowing the computer to determine the color of the lifted pen. With the pen color known, when the touch system is in a write mode and the pen is used to contact the touch surface, the computer uses the pointer position data and the pen color data to update the image data so that writing in the color of the selected pen is projected onto the touch surface.
International PCT Application No. PCT/CA01/00980 filed on Jul. 5, 2001 and published under number WO 02/03316 on Jan. 10, 2002, assigned to SMART Technologies, Inc., assignee of the present invention, discloses a camera-based touch system comprising a touch screen that includes a passive touch surface on which a computer-generated image is presented. A rectangular bezel or frame surrounds the touch surface and supports digital cameras at its corners. The digital cameras have overlapping fields of view that encompass and look along the touch surface. The digital cameras acquire images of the touch surface from different locations and generate image data. The image data acquired by the cameras is processed by digital signal processors to determine if a pointer exists in the captured image data. When it is determined that a pointer exists in the captured image data, the digital signal processors convey pointer characteristic data to a master controller, which in turn processes the pointer characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer relative to the touch surface using triangulation. The pointer location data is conveyed to a computer executing one or more application programs. The computer uses the pointer location data to update the computer-generated image that is presented on the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface can therefore be recorded as writing or used to control execution of an application program executed by the computer. Similar to the touch system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,263, the camera-based touch system also includes a tool tray accommodating a number of different colored pens that provides pen color data to the computer when a pen is lifted from the tool tray.
Although the above touch systems provide for discrimination between different color pens confusion can occur. For example, if a user lifts a pen from its slot in the tool tray and then uses a finger to write on the touch surface with the pen slot vacant, the computer will treat the pointer position data generated by the touch screen in response to the finger contact as if the pointer position data was generated in response to contacts made using the lifted pen.
Touch systems that treat pointer position data differently depending on the areas of the touch surface where contacts are made also exist. In these touch systems, when a computer desktop image is projected onto the touch surface, areas on the touch surface where inherent computer operating display elements such as tool bars, icons etc. are presented, are treated as non-active areas. Pointer contacts on the touch surface over the non-active areas are treated as mouse events irrespective of the type of pointer used to contact the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface within active areas are treated as writing. Although this type of touch system allows pointer contacts to be differentiated, differentiation of the pointer contacts is based on the areas of the touch surface where contacts are made and not based on pointer type. As will be appreciated touch systems that provide for better differentiation between pointers used to contact touch surfaces are desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel touch system and method for differentiating between pointers used to contact a touch surface.